Data storage devices are typically included in systems having one or more host computers. Examples of data storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), which are electromechanical devices containing spinning disks and movable read/write heads, solid state drives (SSDs), which use memory chips and contain no moving parts, and hybrid drives, which combine features of HDDs and SSDs in one unit.